


Un día como esos

by MilyV



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Mientras que Milo aguardaba a su pareja, un grato recuerdo le lleva un año atrás.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Un día como esos

Sus ojos azules lo buscaban por todas partes. Estaba impaciente. Se le ocurrieron mil y un pensamientos, pero en su interior, estaba seguro de que jamás le fallaría. Su ansiedad estaba a punto de matarlo. 

Había mirado varias veces la pantalla de su móvil, pero no había ningún mensaje de él. Ello no le tranquilizaba. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo en el trayecto? ¿O si simplemente hubiera decidido cancelar la cita, sin avisar siquiera? Como claramente aquello no le estaba ayudando, decidió apartar su teléfono a un lado. 

Recorrió el interior de la cafetería y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Aún no daba crédito a su fortuna. Hacía exactamente un año desde que lo había conocido en aquel lugar, cuando todavía trabajaba allí como mesero. 

Era otro día como otro para Milo. Cuando no atendía las mesas, se dedicaba a hablar a cualquier cliente que le diera la hora. Cierto, de vez en cuando, congeniaba con alguno e iban a alguna cita, pero más allá de algo efímero no lograba conseguir. 

Si bien ello no le molestaba demasiado, tenía ciertas ansias de conquistar y ser conquistado, de estar perdidamente enamorado de alguien. Deseaba que alguien le moviera el piso, que le trastornara la vida de arriba abajo. Perseguía aquel sentimiento, como un predador a su presa. 

Sacudió la cabeza, quizás estaba viendo demasiadas telenovelas, se dijo. Buscó su paño y se dedicó a limpiar una de las mesas recientemente desocupadas. 

En ese momento, sonaron las campanillas que adornaban las puertas de la cafetería. Por alguna razón, la mirada de Milo se dirigió al nuevo cliente y algo en su pecho se movió. Se retiró de inmediato, para poder refrescarse. 

No, no, no. Se mojó el rostro varias veces hasta que sus dedos se le arrugaron por culpa del agua. Él no era de esos que se ponían nerviosos por un muchacho guapo. Él era quien tenía aquel efecto en la gente, no al revés. 

Salió del baño, tomó su bandeja y el menú. Buscó al recién llegado con ansias y al cabo de un rato, lo encontró sentado en una esquina. Milo pronto se percató de que se hallaba acompañado, pero como éste le daba la espalda, no podía ver su rostro. 

Quizás era su pareja. Después de todo, alguien así de guapo no podía estar soltero por mucho tiempo. No importaba, era un cliente y nada más. 

—Buenas tardes. Soy Milo, su mesero —Sonrió a ambos hombres y les entregó sendos menús:—Por favor, me pueden llamar cuando estén listos para ordenar. 

Cuando se alejó, quiso darse una palmada por la cara. En el momento que se había acercado a esos dos hombres, se percató del error que había cometido. Aquel hombre no era su pareja, era claramente su hermano mayor. Sintió un profundo alivio. 

Se quedó cerca del mostrador, aguardando por la orden. Debía pensar en la forma de pedirle a ese hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes su número de móvil. Si estuviera solo, sería mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, pese a la dificultad que se le presentaba, no iba a rendirse. Encontraría la manera. 

—¡Milo! 

Aquello le sacó de sus pensamientos. Milo se percató que era él quien le estaba llamando y para ser sincero, le gustaba cómo pronunciaba su nombre con su voz grave. Se apresuró tanto, que no se percató de la silla que tenía enfrente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Milo estaba en el suelo. 

Aioria se levantó de su silla y se acercó al mesero. 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó mientras que le tendía la mano. 

—Sí, sí. Es uno de esos días, ¿sabes? —Milo se excusó. Tomó su libreta del suelo y aceptó la mano de Aioria:—Gracias. 

Milo se acomodó su ropa e intentó sobreponerse. Sí, debía de esos días en los que todo le salía mal. No tenía nada que ver con esa persona. 

—Entonces, ¿qué van a ordenar? —De vez en cuando, se le escapaba la mirada hacia Aioria. Nunca había aprendido a disimular en su vida, así que aquella era una experiencia única en su vida. 

Escuchó con atención el pedido de Aioria y cuando se dio la vuelta, le pareció que algo se le estaba escapando. Pero, ¿qué? Apenas dio un par de pasos hacia la cocina, cuando escuchó que alguien le estaba llamando. Se dio la vuelta y era aquel hombre mayor que acompañaba a Aioria. 

—Creo que te has olvidado de mi pedido —El hombre no parecía estar molesto por ello. Al contrario, se limitó a sonreír al mesero. 

Sin embargo, Milo sintió que las orejas se le ponían rojas. Jamás había cometido ese error. Bueno, quizás cuando había comenzado a trabajar allí. Pero siempre había hecho su mejor trabajo y estaba avergonzado. 

—Lo siento, lo siento. Es uno de esos días —bromeó. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. El trabajo de servicio es bastante duro —acotó éste. 

Anotó el pedido de Aioros con ahínco, tratando de olvidarse de su acompañante. Volvió a disculparse y se retiró para que los hermanos pudieran disfrutar de su merienda. 

El resto de la jornada transcurrió con relativa normalidad. No obstante, mientras que observaba de reojo a los dos, Milo se dio cuenta de que aún no se le había ocurrido alguna manera de pedirle el número a Aioria. Por una vez en su vida, temía un rechazo. 

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Y si le rechazaba frente a Aioros? Tampoco quería recibir una negativa en su lugar de trabajo. Respiró profundamente, quizás lo mejor sería ser directo y enfrentar la consecuencia. ¿Valía la pena perder su trabajo?

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Aioros se estaba dirigiendo a la caja para pagar, mientras que Aioria ya estaba camino a la puerta. Comenzó a sudar profusamente, a pesar de que estaba en el aire acondicionado. Era ahora o nunca. 

—Milo, tengo algo que darte —dijo Aioros. 

Milo maldijo su suerte. Sin embargo, no podía simplemente ignorar a un cliente, por más que lo quisiera. Así que se dio la vuelta para hablar con él. 

—¿Qué es? —Le picaba la curiosidad. 

—Además de tu propina, Aioria te manda esto —Le pasó un pedazo de papel, antes de darse la vuelta para abonar. 

Milo desenvolvió el trozo de papel y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Luego levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Aioria y éste le dedicó un guiño, antes de retirarse de la cafetería. 

De repente, sintió que alguien le zarandeaba, casi de la misma manera que su guardián lo había hecho cuando era un niño y no quería despertarse. Salió de su ensoñamiento y sus ojos se posaron sobre el recién llegado. 

—¿Creías que no iba a llegar? 

Milo miró hacia otro lado, antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. 

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó, antes de robarle un beso de su labios:—Sé que nunca me dejarías plantado —añadió. 

Aioria levantó una de sus cejas, pero no dijo nada más. Le atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para darle un segundo beso en los labios. Tuvo que controlarse, ya que estaban en público. Ya tendrían más tiempo para las demostraciones de afecto luego.

Milo había escogido el mismo sitio donde Aioria y su hermano se habían sentado un año atrás. Si bien era cierto que ser cliente era una perspectiva distinta, no podía dejar de contemplar a su pareja, quien estaba tan guapo como el día en que lo había conocido. 

No podía creer su suerte. Aioria era todo lo quería y más. Y por primera vez en su vida, Milo sintió que estaba completo. Había dejado su época de picaflor y no extrañaba esa vida.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
